1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric treadmill with a folding mechanism by use of two swivel pieces, and more particularly, to a treadmill that permits a stable support in a folded-up position. Moreover, the entire volume of the treadmill in the folded-up position is effectively reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 12/815,409 titled “electric treadmill with a folding mechanism by use of a swivel piece”. According to the prior art, the supporting assembly has to be mounted near the middle portion of the base frame for maintaining the folding and supporting stability. Moreover, the folding peak of the base frame is not at an optimal folding angle perpendicular to the ground. Therefore, the entire volume of the treadmill in a folded position can't be effectively and considerably reduced. Moreover, people tend to worry about the fact that the base frame folded in an inclined position may fall down in an unexpected way, thereby affecting the safety. Thus, a further improvement is required.